


call me pretty and nasty

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: youmake me feel like a dangerous mansomethin' 'bout, something 'bout youmakes me wanna do things that i shouldn't





	call me pretty and nasty

a knock on the door.

"jaehwan-ah?" jaehwan freezes, the cotton round he had wet earlier with makeup remover poised above his cheek. it's a deep, mature voice of a man that jaehwan recognizes immediately, and he can't help the feeling of something bubbling up inside him as sets down the cotton round onto his vanity.  
  
"one second!" jaehwan says, quickly checking himself in the mirror and fixing his hair with shaky fingers.

"come in!" jaehwan's applying his favourite strawberry lip balm when the door opens and closes shut with a click. he takes a deep, steadying breath before turning around.

its junhyun's face that greets. junhyun his older - much older - handsome, and extremely talented co-star that plays cladius; the villain in hamlet.

that bubbling feeling inside jaehwan intensifies at junhyun leaned against the door like that, strong arms crossed across his chest and a small smile on his face.

"jaehwan-ah," junhyun croons, "why have you been avoiding me, hm?"  
  
jaehwan stands to face him just as junhyun walks closer, trapping him against the vanity with nowhere to go, either hands on the table top beside his hips. jaehwan feels like a mouse caught under a cat's paw, there really is no way to escape unscathed. "i haven't! i just," jaehwan swallows thickly, remembering the dreams that have been plaguing him in the night and haunting him in the day. dreams of a deep voice and large hands all over his body, leaving jaehwan breathless and sweaty and confused once he wakes.

junhyun is looking at him so intently - it's as if he can read him from cover to cover like a book, and jaehwan has never felt so emotionally exposed, "i'm just a little... star struck? by you junhyun-sshi-" junhyun gives him a look, and jaehwan's face flushes with a pink tinge, "i mean, junhyun /hyungie/. you're just," jaehwan desperately tries to stop from spilling his guts and showing how truly and foolishly starry-eyed he is for the other, "so amazing."  
  
junhyun laughs at that, deep and hearty and jaehwan clasps his hands in front of him, fidgeting with embarrassment.

"you are so cute, you know that?" junhyun says, hand reaching out to cup jaehwan's cheek, and his breath hitches, just barely flinching, before letting his guard down.

his thumb is rough as it traces jaehwan's bottom lip, and he can't bare to look at the man anymore, eyes fluttering shut and mouth dropping open slightly on a shuddering breath. the touch burns him, and it's almost comforting, leaning his cheek into the other's palm and letting himself be touched like he was precious.

a barely muffled laugh, and it's much closer to jaehwan than he expected and he nearly starts, before rough lips meet his and a sigh comes out from jaehwan's mouth without his permission. junhyun presses even closer, up the length of jaehwan's body and against the dresser, the vanity digging into the back of his thighs and ass. a tongue brushes gently over his and jaehwan shudders sweetly, hands coming up to grip at junhyun's suit jacket tightly. the older makes a sound, a pleased rumble, before he parts from jaehwan and starts to kiss under jaehwan's jaw instead. jaehwan's head is spinning, he really can't believe it's happening, he's almost positive he's at home in bed and being torturously teased by one of his dreams again, but then hands grip under his thighs and move him to sit on top of the vanity.  
  
"wait," jaehwan says, breathlessly.

"what is it," junhyun says, almost panicked, concerned, hands stroking down the side of jaehwan's neck now, soothing and intimate, and jaehwan feels warmth spread inside him at the fact, "do you want me to stop?"

"w-why don't you take me on a date first," jaehwan chuckles airily.

he meant to say it casually, cheekily even, it was a joke. but then: "sure."

"but i don't have anything nice to wear," jaehwan colours, remembering the oversized top and loose pants he brought to wear home, while junhyun stands in front of him dressed in a clean, white shirt, pressed and neat.  
  
complete with black slacks and matching black patent leather shoes and belt. his hair was even styled in a casual wave, up off his forehead. he looked impossibly handsome, and jaehwan felt underdressed. 

"that's alright we can do something nice and simple back at my condo. would you like that?" junhyun holds jaehwan's face in his palm and jaehwan flushes once more, nodding, a smile melting on his face that junhyun leans in to kiss off once more.

*  
  
the ride to junhyun's condo is silent except for the occasional question or comment junhyun makes, and jaehwan's quiet answers. most of them time jaehwan just watches the man drive – his forearms flexing ever so slightly, steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip.

jaehwan grins quietly to himself, glad to know he isn’t the only one who’s affected.

the neck of his shirt slips a bit from his shoulder when he stretches in his seat and he lets it; loving junhyun's hot gaze on him when they get to a red light, his side-ways glances every so often as they start driving again.

junhyun's polite, courteous, gentlemanly; opening the door for jaehwan and smiling charmingly at the employee behind the front desk, letting jaehwan go ahead of him with a hand on jaehwan's back that makes him heat from the inside out.

when they finally reach junhyun's room, he unlocks and opens the door, putting out a hand signalling jaehwan to enter first. he locks the door behind himself and even takes jaehwan's coat that he's been holding in the crook of his arm as he toes his shoes off. they barely even started the night and jaehwan's being treated like royalty. he really isn't used to it and he feels coy under the attention.  
  
"make yourself comfortable, i'll be back," junhyun says smiling, and jaehwan nods, timidly sitting down on a black leather couch.

junhyun walks off someone into the apartment, and jaehwan feels awkward, like when you're at a friends house for the first time, and their parents are around so you can't sit with your feet up on the couch or dare touch anything for the fear of breaking it. he takes a look around, and the room is extremely simplistic and modern. full of white and shiny chrome lighting fixtures and furniture with wooden accents here and there; overall it looked expensive. luxurious. it makes jaehwan wonder if he would ever be able to afford something like this one day.  
  
he starts when junhyun suddenly says, "is pizza ok with you?" sounding extremely close.  
  
jaehwan nods, his stomach rumbling in agreement, which only makes junhyun laugh again before tapping a crooked finger under jaehwan's chin, "cute."  
  
he orders a three meat pizza by jaehwan's sheepish request -  
  
_"you really like meat, huh?" junhyun said, a raised brow._

\- and uncorks a bottle of wine.

soon they’re full and buzzed and end up on the older man’s plush couch, with jaehwan on junhyun's lap, hands rested on his shoulders in a way that's almost shy.

their second kiss is hesitant, tentative, just a press of the lips until jaehwan makes a sound in his throat and presses closer, forcing junhyun into the couch. junhyun retaliates by squeezing his hips and sucking leisurely on jaehwan's lower lip.

the older man’s hands travel from rubbing with firm hands at jaehwan's thighs to his waist, to reach inside his shorts and squeeze at his ass.

jaehwan garbles out a, “oh, _fuck_.”

he starts rocking in junhyun's lap as they continue to explore each other’s bodies, the older man’s growing erection pressing into his thigh. junhyun grunts and breaks their kiss, throwing his head back against the couch and moaning loudly, bucking up into jaehwan's downward rolls.

junhyun's legs are strong and tight as they shift underneath him, his slacks feeling almost silky against jaehwan's bare thighs.

jaehwan can’t take it anymore.  
  
junhyun must feel the desperation in jaehwan because he asks, "do you want to move to the bed?"  
  
"please."  
  
jaehwan follows the older on wobbly legs down the hall, and into his bedroom that lights up dimly when junhyun touches a finger to the base of the night-stand lamp. jaehwan stands, almost frozen in the doorway and unsure of what to do until junhyun smiles - smirks - and is in his space in three large strides, picking him up with an arm around him and the other under his legs.

junhyun throws him onto the bed, gently, and jaehwan yelps, bouncing amongst the multitude of pillows piled at the headboard. a pleased smirk crosses junhyun's face, and jaehwan can't help the minute shudder that rolls through him.

jaehwan can barely get a moment to breathe, junhyun already looming over him, caging jaehwan between the bed and his body.  
  
"do you want this?" junhyun asks, and he looks sincere, "you have to tell me what you want."  
  
"i want it- you," jaehwan replies, voice small.  
  
"that's a good boy."  
  
the older slowly strips jaehwan of his clothes, and it raises goosebumps over jaehwan's overheated skin, especially with the way junhyun was looking at him like he wanted to eat him; it was making him squirm. junhyun kisses his forehead before slinking off the bed with jaehwan's clothes to the dresser just across from it. he places the clothes there before unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, doing the same with his slacks and socks and placing them on top of the dresser along with jaehwan's.

junhyun's body was nothing short of perfection; tall and lean and broad, with defined muscles that moved under his skin at every movement. the body that jaehwan dreamed of having but could never attain. jaehwan was more petite in stature, body soft and stomach even softer, and the feeling of self-consciousness creeps up further as he fiddles with the sheets. they're impossibly soft and feel almost silken to the touch, they must have a thread count so high jaehwan couldn't even imagine it. he rolls onto his stomach to rub his cheek against the pristine white material like a kitten would, curled happily against them in just his skin.

there's a groan behind him, followed by the bed sinking as junhyun climbs onto it, a broad palm squeezing his ass and jaehwan arches, unable to help himself. then the touch to his hip is gentle, coercing him to roll back over, and jaehwan does - allowing himself to be splayed open at the man before him, legs spread to accommodate him.

junhyun leans over him them, eyes dark and searching and jaehwan bites his lip at the intensity of his gaze; the one that always seems to see straight into him even during their first meetings.

"fuck," he says, fingers trailing a path down jaehwan's chest and over his nipples, his stomach, thumbs pressed firmly into the dips of his hipbones, "you're so sexy."

for some reason, hearing this normally poised and in-control man - always so polite and gentlemanly - curse, made jaehwan's blood burn hotter. made lust curl deeper within him.

he was only a rookie trying to juggle the sudden success he'd gotten after landing a major musical on his first audition, mingling with stars so high in the sky he knew if he fucked up, the landing would destroy him into a million pieces, never to be heard from again. but this man, this man really did want him.

"please," jaehwan whines, even though he didn't know what he wanted exactly, he just knew he wanted junhyun to never stop touching him.

the lightest of touches to his dick had jaehwan nearly clamping his thighs around junhyun's hand, growing harder as he finally takes jaehwan into his grip and strokes him, chuckling at his sensitivity in a way that sounds almost fond. maybe he imagined the patronizing tone, but that only just served to make jaehwan want to squirm, to cry out, to want junhyun to have his way with him. jaehwan gets bold and reaches down to take junhyun's dick into his hand, giving it a firm stroke.

junhyun growls and jerks in his grip, “jaehwan, god.”  
  
the older is already hard, and he's long and thick like the rest of him, slicking up quickly with pre-come and jaehwan can’t wait to have it in his mouth. inside him.

without a second thought he gets up to shift to his hands and knees which causes junhyun to move back onto his haunches. jaehwan slides his mouth down junhyun's body until his mouth touches over the crown of junhyun's cock, and suckles loudly, cringing when junhyun lets out a grunt and plunges fingers into his hair. he slowly sinks down farther, until he can’t take anymore and his eyes are starting to water, before he starts bobbing his head up and down.

jaehwan's mouth his stretched wide around the shaft and his jaw starts to hurt.

he presses his nails down into the older's muscled thighs and looks up at him from under his lashes.

“oh jaehwanie,” junhyun says breathlessly, “shit, look at your gorgeous mouth.”

jaehwan flushes and sucks harder, faster, and junhyun fucks into his mouth with a surprised noise.

“stop,” junhyun grits out, a large hand gripping his chin now, “i’m going to come and i want to do that inside you. would you like that?”

whimpering, jaehwan let’s junhyun's dick slip from his mouth, “yes, fuck me, i want it.”  
  
jaehwan's embarrassed at being so blunt, but junhyun only hums in amusement.

“you’re so sweet,” junhyun murmurs, laying jaehwan down once more. he kisses jaehwan's lips before licking his way down to his neck. he rubs their cocks together in one hand, the other fluttering teasingly at the back of his thighs.

jaehwan groans in frustration and wraps his legs around the older man’s trim waist, undulating against him.

jaehwan's cell phone rings and junhyun stops, stills jaehwan with his hands.

to jaehwan's horror, the older gets off the bed and rummages through jaehwan's clothes on the dresser, retrieving his cell phone before handing it him.

“it's wonshik." junhyun smirks, "tell him you’re here with me and that you’re fine and i’ll drop you off at home.”

“w-what? i don’t need to tell him. he already knows where i am.”

junhyun grips his cock hard, smile as poised and handsome as ever, “do it jaehwan-ah.”

jaehwan worries at his lower lip, doing as the older says and taking the phone from junhyun's hand.

“h-hello?”

he was expecting wonshik's slightly concerned voice on the other end, but what he wasn’t expecting was junhyun pining him back against the bed and biting at his nipples. he yips in surprise at the pain flashing through his body to mix with the warmth in his belly.

“jaejanji," wonshik chuckles, "you alright there?”

“i’m fine. i’m still at junhyun's place. i'll be, ah, home by early t-tomorrow.”

junhyun smirks down at him, rutting against him so that his dick slides over his stomach.

“you sure? i can come get you if you want?”

“i’m fine okay, really. i’ll,” his breath hitches, “i’ll see you tomorrow.”

jaehwan ends the call and twists to put his phone on the side-table, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“hyuuung,” jaehwan whines, hitting junhyun's lower back with his heels, “what was that that for, huh?”

junhyun leans down and bites down harshly on his ear lobe, “just wanted to make sure your friend knows you’re safe and sound with me.”

jaehwan shudders, allowing himself to be turned over once more as junhyun helps him onto his stomach.  
  
he looks over his shoulder and feels heat rise in his cheeks at junhyun admiring him and jerking himself off.  
  
"do you want it like this? tell me."

jaehwan presses his cheek against the pillow, thankful that he can muffle any embarrassing sounds this way, "yes, hyungie."  
  
"good."

junhyun puts slick fingers to jaehwan's lips; then trails them down over his shoulder, back, down his spine.

large hands part his ass and jaehwan moans and buries his face into the pillow in front of him, smelling musky and earthy like junhyun.

he feels something warm and wet and thick slide over his hole and he jerks, biting into the pillow.

“you’re such a pretty little thing.”

junhyun continues gliding his dick between his cheeks, and jaehwan ruts back, panting and heaving for breath and feeling absolutely wrecked already.

“please, hyung,” jaehwan moans, looking over his shoulder again. junhyun laughs again, cooing, and jaehwan feels pleased with himself; stifling his smile into his arm.

he hears junhyun reaching over him to the bedside table, and the weight of him makes jaehwan want to melt into him but he stays on his knees and forearms. junhyun smoothly pulls out a bottle of lube and slicks his fingers up.

he pushes one finger into him and pumps it slowly, prepping him with care. jaehwan's shaking and whimpering by the time he adds the second and third fingers, and junhyun kisses his tailbone before removing his hand and rolling a condom onto himself and slicking himself up.

jaehwan hears junhyun taking a steadying breath, before he lines himself up against jaehwan's hole, one hand spreading his cheek, and slowly, agonizingly pushes himself inside.

jaehwan nearly sobs at the unbelievable thickness sliding into him, fisting the sheets beneath him in a painful grip.

they both groan as the older man slides in all the way, hips pressing up against jaehwan's ass.

“god you’re," _fucking huge_  jaehwan almost says in awe, legs unsteady as he tries to push his ass up higher, “fuck me, i’m okay, do it.”

covering jaehwan's body with his, junhyun nuzzles into his neck and jaehwan nearly curls into himself at the ticklishness of the older man's facial hair against his skin, "as you wish."  
  
junhyun slips out almost all the way before slamming himself back in, hips slapping against jaehwan's. junhyun grinds into him slow and deep, and jaehwan's aching, his dick is so hard it's starting to become painful. he's leaking over the sheets and he wants to touch himself but he's trembling so hard he doesn't trust his body to keep himself up.  
  
"faster," jaehwan whispers, half into the sheets, voice hoarse.  
  
junhyun stops altogether and jaehwan nearly cries out in frustration, "what was that? speak up."  
  
"faster," jaehwan says, "please, hyung."  
  
junhyun tenderly slides fingers down his sides, until his thumbs rest at the dimples of his lower back, "that's a good boy. all you need to do is ask."

he sets an unrelenting and brutal pace that leaves jaehwan garbling for more, hands scrabbling at the sheets until junhyun's takes his arms and holds them behind jaehwan, forcing his body to arch.

jaehwan's moans rise higher in pitch as he reaches his peak, junhyun growling behind him, grunting, “you feel so hot and tight around me, you love this don’t you?”

“yesss,” jaehwan hisses, head spinning. he wipes his mouth on the pillow in front of him, not realizing his mouth was hanging open, “f-fuck i’m so close.”

“come on now, jaehwan-ah,” junhyun whispers, slowing down his thrusts but putting more power behind each one.

he lets go of one arm and slaps jaehwan's ass with a sharp crack.

jaehwan cries out and presses his cheek to the mattress, letting himself be fucked into as he brings shaky fingers to his dick. a few strokes and he’s gone, trembling under junhyun like a leaf as bites into his arm and comes.

junhyun curses behind him, jaehwan tightening almost painfully around his dick. he grinds into him slowly now, milking out his impending orgasm and jaehwan writhes, trying to get up but junhyun his holding him down so fucking tightly.

then junhyun's tensing and stilling against him, spilling hot and wet into jaehwan with a silky groan.

pulling out, junhyun flops onto the bed next to jaehwan and gathers him up into his embrace.

"you can always stay tonight with me," a rough thumb strokes jaehwan's cheek, "but if you want to go i can drop you off whenever you're ready."  
  
"sounds good to me," jaehwan slurs, eyes already drifting closed.

*

jaehwan had expected wonshik to be asleep by the time he was home, but the younger was still awake, fiddling with something on his phone. his french bulldog snoring beside him.  
  
"ah, you're back," wonshik says with a sleepy smile. he gets up to greet jaehwan at the door.  
  
jaehwan answers his smile as he puts his coat in the closet, "why'd you wait up for me, what if i crashed at hyung's place?"  
  
"i didn't, i just wasn't tired."  
  
"did you have fun?" he adds.  
  
jaehwan's fight to keep the flush from rising in his cheeks was futile, "i...did."  
  
wonshik's eyes drift to his neck, and if he saw the hickey there that jaehwan stupidly forgot to cover up, then he didn't make indication that he had.  
  
"good. just," wonshik reaches over to tweak his ear playfully, but his expression looked... worried, "be careful ok?"

jaehwan doesn't know what wonshik meant by that but nods nonetheless, "ok. i promise."

*  
  
junhyun texts him later that night, after jaehwan has showered and prepared for the morning.  
  
  
  
**junhyunie hyung <3 <3 <3**  
_See you tomorrow bright and early._  
_Don't skip practice or hyung will have to scold you._  
_Sleep well Jaehwan-ah._

  
_i will~~ ><_  
_thnx for checking on me <3_  
  


jaehwan drifts off with a pleased flutter in his stomach, but thoughts of loneliness keep him awake, and he wishes he had stayed. he doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * jaehwan's musical casts always fall in love with him and its Great [[ X ]](https://twitter.com/jyanies/status/890224299117883392)  
> * this is extremely self-indulgent but i hope some of y'all enjoyed it at least  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
